1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wheeled vehicle adapted to traverse a variety of terrain. The invention particularly relates to straddle-type vehicles commonly known as sport all terrain vehicles or sport ATVs.
2. Description of Related Art
ATVs have become very popular consumer products in recent years. These vehicles are typically used by one rider to travel undeveloped terrain, often called xe2x80x9coff-roadxe2x80x9d connoting the lack of paved or even defined paths. ATVs are used for both off-road work and recreation. Due to the off-road use, ATVs commonly encounter obstacles such as rocks, steep hills, and ditches and may travel over loose, granular fill, unstable mud or shallow water.
To accommodate the different, and often rugged, terrain, such vehicles are generally designed with a powerful drive system to enhance mobility and traction and provide sufficient force to push or pull various objects. Additionally, as these vehicles may be required to travel over or under obstacles, ATVs are typically designed to be as compact and light-weight as possible to allow a rider to maneuver the vehicle in difficult circumstances. In some cases, a rider must manually move or free the vehicle by pushing, pulling or tipping the vehicle.
In prior ATVs, certain elements have been added in response to the above noted problems and conditions faced by the vehicle and its rider. For example, fenders and mud flaps are typically provided to shield the rider from spray of debris and mud. However, such fenders can obscure the rider""s view of the wheels, thus inhibiting the rider""s ability to avoid or assess obstacles. Also, fenders sufficiently sized to protect a rider often interfere with ground obstacles and become damaged or break off. Additionally, fenders tend to collect mud and debris, which can accumulate above the wheel eventually interfering with rotation of the wheel.
Protective covers may also be provided over the engine compartment to shield the engine from debris and damage. The front of the vehicle, in particular, may be provided with protective coverings over the radiator, the head lamps, and the control elements, for example.
At times due to the conditions encountered off-road, it may be desirable or necessary to physically move the vehicle. To assist riders in manually moving the ATV, many prior vehicles have grab bars located on the vehicle. However, these grab bars must be securely attached to a frame member and cannot protrude too far from the vehicle, lest the bar interfere with its operation.
As a result of traversing such rugged terrain, the rider is often subjected to an uneven or unbalanced ride. It may be necessary, depending on the inclination of the vehicle or slope of the terrain, for the rider to balance the vehicle by shifting his or her body weight or leaning against the tilt of the vehicle. Often, riders must clamp onto the seat or body of the ATV with their legs to maintain control and remain astride the vehicle.
Additionally, the rider, who straddles the vehicle and rides on an open seat, often experiences a rough ride, which can cause discomfort during lengthy expeditions. In particularly rough terrain, a rider tends to get jostled. Such vehicles should provide adequate suspension to comfort the rider and allow the rider to remain on the vehicle over most terrain.
Another problem encountered by an ATV when traveling on uneven or sloped terrain is continuous engine operation. When an ATV is tilted or even tipped on its side, engine operation can be compromised or interrupted if flow of required engine fluids is prevented. For example, a gravity oil feed system must be oriented substantially vertically to operate. When an ATV with gravity oil feed is tipped on its side, oil will not be properly supplied to the other engine components seriously compromising engine performance and durability.
Accordingly, stability and ease of operation with a high degree of control is important for both engine performance and rider comfort.
An aspect of the embodiments of this invention is to provide a stable vehicle that is able to traverse a wide range of off-road conditions.
Another aspect is to protect the rider of the all terrain vehicle from debris without compromising performance by obscuring visibility or interfering with obstacles.
A further aspect is to provide a versatile yet stable seating arrangement to allow a rider improved control and comfort while seated.
An additional aspect is to assist the rider in maneuvering the vehicle in a variety of conditions.
According to embodiments of this invention, a vehicle is provided that has a frame with a front portion, a rear portion, a lower portion and an upper portion, and a plurality of wheels supported for rotation by the frame, including at least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel. A contoured seat is provided for a rider supported by the upper portion of the frame. The seat has a profile including a central section having a first height with respect to a horizontal support surface and an end section having a second height with respect to the horizontal support surface. The first height is less than the second height. The seat is tapered from a wide end toward a narrowed section that coincides with the central section.
A drive assembly is supported by the frame and includes an engine and a drive system connected to at least one of the wheels to impart drive power to the at least one wheel. A vehicle control assembly is also provided and includes a steering mechanism supported by the frame and connected to the at least one front wheel to turn the at least one front wheel about a vertical axis, a power controller connected to the engine to control the drive power imparted by the drive system, and a braking mechanism connected to at least one of the wheels to inhibit rotation of the at least one wheel.
Also according to the aspects of embodiments of this invention, a vehicle is provided that includes a frame with a front portion, a rear portion, a lower portion and an upper portion, and a plurality of rotatable wheels, each wheel connected to a wheel support coupled to the frame, including at least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel. A fender is positioned over the at least one front wheel, and a fender support is coupled to the fender and supported by the wheel support. A seat for a rider is supported by the upper portion of the frame. A drive assembly is supported by the frame and includes an engine and a drive system connected to at least one of the wheels to impart drive power to the at least one wheel.
A vehicle control assembly is also provided that includes a steering mechanism supported by the frame and connected to the wheel support of the at least one front wheel to turn the at least one front wheel about a vertical axis, a power controller connected to the engine to control the drive power imparted by the drive system, and a braking mechanism connected to at least one of the wheels to inhibit rotation of the at least one wheel. When the at least one front wheel is turned by the steering mechanism, the fender that is supported by the wheel support is turned about the same vertical axis with the at least one front wheel.
Preferably, the vehicle is a light-weight all terrain vehicle. The seat is preferably a straddle-type seat. Additionally, the preferred number of wheels includes two front wheels and two rear wheels.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide various additional features that are usable in combination on one vehicle, individually usable on separate vehicles or selectively combined on various vehicles, including different types of vehicles, such as vehicles with different wheel and seating configurations.
For example, an open U-shaped foot peg with a serrated edge can be provided to provide a strong, stable foot support that inhibits the accumulation of mud and debris on the foot peg.
A convex cover can be provided over the front of the vehicle or portions of the front of the vehicle, such as the radiator.
A front and/or back grab handle can be provided as bumpers attached to the upper portions of the main frame or extended frame positioned close to seat level to allow easy access for manual maneuvering of the vehicle.
The frame and engine placement can provide a low center of gravity. The wheels can also be significantly offset from center. A large suspension travel can provide the rider with a more secure ride.
The frame can be formed of a pair of one piece tubular members bent to the desired support shape, which can reduce the required welds and corresponding potential points of weakness.
An oil tank with a generally fumnel shape and a sump portion can be used in a gravity feed system to reliably supply oil even when the vehicle is disposed at an angle.
These and other aspects of the invention will be apparent when taken in conjunction with the drawings and detailed description below.